1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a semiconductor device in general including a circuit element having at least a capacitor and a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a pixel circuit of an EL display device including a circuit element having one capacitor and two transistors.
In Patent Document 1, one of the two transistors has a function of controlling whether or not electric charge is accumulated in the capacitor.
In Patent Document 1, the capacitor has a function of supplying the accumulated electric charge to the other of the two transistors.
Such a circuit element disclosed in Patent Document 1 is used for a variety of kinds of circuits such as a memory circuit, a current mirror circuit, a pixel circuit of a liquid crystal display device, and a boosting circuit, as well as the pixel circuit of an EL display device.